Sweet Addition
by deanisminebackoff
Summary: Eve has just moved to Beacon Hills and she has already made friends despite being extremely shy, but has she made friends with the wrong people? This is set just after Alison's death and all that jazz got figured out. Malia isn't in the story, and i apologize, but her character was hard to write in. But, you can read this without needing to know the show!


New home, new life.

At least that's what i kept telling myself. I said it when i found out i was moving, i said it when we were packing our house. I said it while in the car on the way to Beacon Hills, and i said it while i was unpacking my things.

Here i am, saying it again just as I'm about to walk into my new school. _Great_. If being an extremely shy person with low self-esteem and anxiety was going to get any suckier, it's now.

The second i climbed the stairs and walked into the double doors my ears were assaulted with the loudness of the students. All running around and laughing. A few peoples eyes darted to mine as i walked through the center of chaos hoping to get to the office with minimal injure.

I got to the office without a scratch, only being bumped and knocked into a few times. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. The door eventually pried open and the principle looked down at me with a wide smile,

"Evelyn!" He greeted me excitedly,

I gave a smile to the ground, "Eve is fine,"

He nodded, "Eve," he said, testing the name, "Come in, please."

I walked into his small and compacted office; each wall had either had a painting, bookshelf or plank of some sort. I walked to the chair in front of his desk and sat quietly.

He sat down with a file and smiled at me, "Eve, let me be the first to say, welcome to Beacon Hills, and our school." I smiled gratefully, His smile dipped a bit, "Now, i have read your file and i am fully aware of the... incident that happened last year."

My smile lost its color, "Oh," i whispered,

"Don't worry, I have no intention of telling the students, i have made your teachers aware, and i have also told them not to bring it up." He assured,

I nodded again, looking down at my twiddling fingers,

"I'm glad that you have decided to make a change," there was a pause, i looked up, "These are your school schedules for this semester," he told me handing two sheets,

"Thanks," I mumbled taking them gently,

He smiled, "You're locker is 203," he told me handing a lock over, "I hope you enjoy learning here." He told me with a smile,

I returned it with a gentle one of my own, standing up and exiting the room.

I walked in silence, holding my books close to my chest like they were a wall in between everyone else that walked by. I finally found my locker and opened it, taking all of my books and planting them into the empty, dusty, pale blue locker. One of the books slipped out and landed on the ground with a loud slap.

I bent down to pick it up, but someone's hands were already on the book. I straightened and was met with the face of a boy around seventeen; his brown hair was spiked to the side, his nose small like a button. He wore a red and blue plaid shirt with a grey plain t-shirt underneath, accompanied by baggy denim-jeans.

"You dropped this," He told me with a smile, "Oh and this here," he said tapping locker 204, "Is mine, so i wasn't just stalking you."

_Just._

I felt my ears go red and hoped to god my face wasn't doing the same. "Thanks," I replied, my voice small as i took the book back and put it back into the locker,

"I'm Stiles." He introduced himself, extending his hand,

"Eve," I replied with a smile,

"I have a feeling you don't talk much, Eve." He told me playfully,

I shook my head, looking at my schedule,

**History Biology English [Free] Chemistry **

"What you got first?" he asked me, peering at my paper,

"History,"

His smile grew, "Same here!" He said happily, with arms moving as he talked, "That's good, i know what it's like to be new, and it gets a bit full on, specifically at this school."

It felt like there had been a weight lifted off my chest and i smiled at him in thankfulness that i had made a friend without even trying.

The bell made me jump slightly and Stiles noticed, but instead of making fun of me like i feared he just chuckled, "Let's go to class."

"For those who don't know, i am Miss Filman." She announced, writing her name on the board, "I just recently became a full time teacher here in Beacon Hills, and i expect you all to be well behaved. I'm not a strict teacher, be respectful and you wont have a problem. Misbehave and there will be repercussions."

There was a pause as she let that sink into the heads of everyone in the room, her eyes landed on me and prayed to every god i could think of that she wouldn't-

"Evelyn," she said, "Would you please come up to the front and say a few words about yourself?"

I felt my blood run cold and anxiety bubble like a cauldron in my stomach. I stood up, my hands slightly shaking. As i walked down the rows of students i spotted Stiles among the faces that bore into my figure. He gave me a supporting smile and thumbs up.

I stood by Miss Filman and she nodded for me to go ahead and talk,

I shifted my weight, "Uh, Eve is fine," I told them, making my voice louder so people could hear me, "I moved down here from Detroit a week ago. Um..." I paused looking everywhere but peoples faces, "I haven't got any siblings."

"And your parents? What do they do?" Miss Filman asked,

I felt a stab in my heart, "I don't have any parents. I live with my Aunt, and she is a florist."

There was a pause, "I'm sorry," Miss Filman, said,

I smiled, "It's okay, i don't think being a florist is that bad of a job." A few people giggled in the class and i could feel my ears going red again.

Miss Filman smiled at me and looked to the class, "I hope you all will make her feel welcome."

I took that as my okay to sit down. I retreated back to my seat, not making eye contact with any of the people i passed.

"This term we will be learning about, WW1." Miss Filman announced, erasing out her name and wrote the heading '_World War One'._

I felt someone's warm gaze and looked to my left, Stiles mouthed the words, _Good Job_. Again ease filled me, someone in this place understood the stress of just standing in front of people and talking. He was congratulating me on something that others would think took no effort at all. He understood.

I walked into Bio with stiles somehow beating me there; _i need to ask him how to get around this place_.

The teacher, Mr. Crimson, nodded and told me to sit at the back counter next to a boy named Greensburg.

I didn't look at him as i sat down, he didn't even say a word. Stiles sat in front of me with another person with poofy brown hair that sat up top of his head, bouncing with every move.

Mr. Crimson began his lesson of Human Anatomy and i took down notes. Few minuets before the lesson was ended i tuned into the conversation happening in front of me,

"... It's different; i don't know it's just. I don't feel me." The boy next to Stiles said,

"Scott, it's a full moon, expect to feel a little different." Stiles told him,

_He's superstitious. _I thought,

The boy, Scott, shook his head, "No it's not like the others, my head feels like it's being crammed with all these things i don't need, i don't... i don't think i can control it tonight,"

Stiles did a duck with his head, "Is this about Allison?" He said nothing, "Man, i know you miss her, we all do. But you need to find a way to get this under control, alright?"

Scott nodded, "I guess."

"Will you be able to practice Lacrosse in fourth?" Stiles asked him,

Scott's head snapped up straighter, "Of course."

The bell rung loud, breaking me out of my spying. I packed up my things in a swift movement and planned on getting out of the room and hiding away for lunch when Stiles caught my arm, I flinched but turned around smiling at him,

"Eve, this is Scott," Stiles introduced us,

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile,

I nodded and gave a little wave,

There was a pause,

"You want to join us from lunch?" Stiles asked, walking along side me out of the science room,

I nodded gratefully.

We sat down, them eating while held my apple between my fingers, gazing at it.

Stiles looked up from his pizza,

"Not hungry?"

I met his gaze and shook my head, "I don't usually eat during the day."

Stiles shrugged and went back to eating. Scott had food, but didn't even look at it, instead he stared at the chair adjacent him. _I guess that's where Allison sat. _

My thoughts were flung back into place by the claps of plates onto the plastic table. Down sat a Korean girl next to Scott, smiling widely at him. And next to Stiles sat a strawberry-blonde girl with her hair tied up into a milkmaid braid.

"Whose this?" She asked, her gaze not un-kind,

Stiles swallowed his food, "Lydia this is Eve, Eve this is Lydia." I nodded to her and she did the same, "Kira this is Eve, Eve this is Kira."

"Hey," Kira greeted me, i smiled back at her.

There was a silence for a few minuets as everyone ate. My mind began to wander as it usually did; i began to think about home. My home.

The freshly mowed lawn, the pearly white foyer, the carpeted spiral stairs that led into the upstairs. My room, and my parents next to mine, inside my parent's room, the once white and grey bedspread spattered red-

I jumped slightly out of my thoughts; looking around quickly i made sure no one noticed. If they did they didn't show it.

"So Eve," Lydia spoke up, "Where you from?"

"Detroit."

She nodded, "Heard the weathers a bit warmer then down here,"

I nodded, rubbing hands, "Compared to here, it's a sauna." i joked,

I earned smiles all around the table,

"Do you have a free period forth?" Kira asked, I nodded, "Why don't you come with us to watch Scott and Stiles practice?"

Scott stiffened, but looked at me smiling, "Yeah, you should come." His invitation was sincere.

I looked down with a nod, "Sure."

English was uneventful, i didn't have to say anything about myself like in first period, and another thing I was grateful on this day. Kira and the others seemed nice enough.

The bell rung and i went to my locker putting my things away and headed to the field.

I saw people in Maroon shirts run warm ups on the field and two of them waved to me, _Scott and Stiles._ I waved back and headed over to the seats, sitting next to Kira and Lydia without a word,

"Hey, Eve." Kira said to me, Lydia didn't say anything,

"Hey."

My economics teacher, Coach Finstock, called out to them all,

"Alright, first line split into two teams," he told them,

Stiles walked off the field and sat down, _guess he didn't make first line. _

The game was going fine, Scott even got a few goals in- i think they're called goals.

All of a sudden someone said something to Scott, something that was too far to hear, but clearly wasn't nice.

Scott's demeanor changed and he looked angry, _very_ angry. No one seemed to notice, Stiles was talking to Greenberg on the side and Kira and Lydia were to engulf in their conversation.

I looked back to the field and saw the push and shove, or more like push and punch. Number 16 pushed Scott and Scott took a swing. Number 16 landed on the ground and everyone looked back to the field, I just caught the back of Scott's shirt fading into the trees.

I stood up and rushed to go follow him. Everyone ran onto the field to see if number 16 was okay. I broke into the forest like area and looked around for Scott.

After maybe ten minuets of looking I'd came to the conclusion i was lost.

"Scott?" I called out, "Scott?"

I noticed a path on carnage of where he must have ran through and began to follow. My got caught in the branch; i pulled it out with ease and continued on the path.

I finally got to a clearing and saw Scott crouching, his back to me. _Maybe i shouldn't have followed?_

"S...Scott?" i whispered,

His head snapped up,

"Sorry..." I apologized, "I shouldn't have came.. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

He stood up, and i looked at his arms that were by his sides. They were covered in a large amount of _fur._ I looked at his hand and his fist unclenched. His nails... were claws.

My eyes widened and i stared at him in disbelief,_ this isn't real... it can't be real.. _

"S-Scott..." I whimpered,

He turned around, his eye like Rubies. Fang like teeth hung out of his mouth, and the rest of his face was molded into the perfect form... of a wolf.

I stepped back, fastening my pace but tripped. He ran at me and i screamed out. Before i could process anything a sharp pain erupted from my shoulder.

I screamed louder, flailing and trying to get out from under him but his body forced mine painfully into the ground.

My vision was getting fuzzy and my ears rung,

_You're going to die..._ i told myself,

"Eve!" Stiles voice yelled far away,

_STILES! _

_"__S-STil-" _I tried to call, "_STILES!" _i screamed,

Scott -monster- jumped off me and turned around to fight off whomever it was coming out of the trees.

I lay on the ground clutching my shoulder, shaking with fear.

There was a rustle and he emerged, with Lydia and Kira. They had their hands up,

"Scott," Stiles said warily, "Hey, buddy just calm down, alright?" Scott growled, "C'mon man, look it's me."

Scott seemed to shrink, and stiles continued to talk; by that time i was on my legs running into the woods away from the scene.

_Oh, god! Oh, god!_

I ran blind into the woods, blood covering my hands. I tripped and tumbled down a hill, my body spinning uncontrollably until i hit something hard. _A rock._

I sat up against the rock and tried to control myself, looking down at my shoulder i lost it. It was bright red and torn apart like a piece of meat after it had been given to a dog.

I couldn't stop crying, and soon i couldn't catch my breath. My head was hammering and my ears wouldn't stop ringing,

"Eve!" I heard Lydia call, followed by the others, including Scott,

I didn't react, i couldn't. All i could do was sit they're in the dirt, covering in my own blood, crying and gasping.

"Eve!" I heard voice say in relief from atop of the hill I'd fallen down; there was a murmured exchange and then the sound of someone coming down,

"Oh, god. Oh god." I kept repeating,

Someone came into vision, _Stiles._

"Eve?" He called,

"I'm going to die," I cried,

He knelt down next to me and looked at my shoulder,

"_Shit._" he whispered to himself,

"I-I can't breathe, oh god!"

Stiles looked up at me, abandoning my shoulder, "You're not going to die, alright? You're fine, you're going to be alright."

"S-Scott... What is he? What- i don't- i- i-i-"

"Hey, hey, hey." He told me, "Just calm down first, alright? Can you do that?"

I nodded unsure, and tried to control my breathing, but before i can my vision goes dark.


End file.
